Mientes tan bien
by lunita- depp
Summary: Este es un draco/hermione , en el cual Hermione descubre que Draco siempre le mintio...que hara ella ahora que se entera de la verdad? Esta basado en la cancion de Sin Bandera. no soy buena para el summary pero leanlo... espero que les guste.


**Mientes tan bien**

Dios… no puedo creerlo... ¡siempre me mintió!

Tire la puerta del apartamento.

Realmente no lo creo. ¡Cómo pude ser tan ciega! ¡Ese siempre me estuvo mintiendo!!

Tiro mi casaca en el sillón y me encierro en mi cuarto.

Nunca creí en aquellos que me decían la verdad. Desde que comencé a salir con él mis mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, siempre me decían que me iba a ser daño. ¡Y yo que pensaba que lo hacían solo para molestarme!!

Hace como una hora que sigo llorando tirada en mi cama. Siempre pensé que aquellas mujeres que lloran por los hombres eran tontas pero ahora sé que es inevitable cuando lo amas aun...

Lo peor es que me entere que me estaba engañando de una de una forma horrible.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hermione estaba a punto de salir para visitar a __Ginny, cuando suena el teléfono._

_Justo ahora.__..- suspiró amargamente Hermione- ahora que estoy a punto de salir…ahhhh_

_- __¿! SI?!- dijo algo molesta._

_- __¿Hermione?- preguntó una voz femenina_

_- __Si ella habla… ¿de parte de quien?- contestó Hermione sorprendida, no reconocía a quien le pertenecía esa voz._

_-__Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo pero... tu prometido Draco te esta engañando. Ahora mismo está con su amante en Donatello- respondió la voz bastante apresurada para luego cortar_

_Hermione se quedo helada__. ¿Quién sería esa mujer? ¿Estará diciendo la verdad?_

_**End Flash Back**_

Luego de esa llamada llamé a Ginny quien me aconsejó que fuera al lugar para descubrir la verdad.

Fui y lo descubrí a ese ese… a Draco besándose con su secretaria, una mujer esas regaladas que tienen un cuerpazo. Lo único que hice es largarme de ese lugar y llegar lo más rápido posible a mi apartamento

Y aquí estoy llorando cada vez más.

Como en dos horas regresará a casa después de una "importante reunión con sus jefes".

No tengo ni idea que hacer cuando lo vea... no se si simplemente botarlo del departamento…decirle algunas verdades y luego botarlo...actuar como si nada para después decirle que ya no lo quiero y… luego botarlo.

Yo que pensaba que me decía puras verdades.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Baile de disfraces Halloween-Hogwarts**_

_Me permite esta pieza, hermoso __ángel- preguntó un chico disfrazado de pirata _

_Hermione __aceptó, pero sin saber quien era el guapo pirata._

_Antes que acabara esa bella __canción romántica que estaban bailando, el pirata le quitó el antifaz._

_- __Estás hermosa...- murmuró al oído de su acompañante._

_La __miró un segundo más para después darle un apasionado beso el cual ella correspondió._

_- __¿Quién eres?…- susurró Hermione._

_El __chico pareció dudarlo un segundo pero decidió quitarse el antifaz._

_- __Malfoy!!!- exclamó Hermione queriéndose soltar de Draco._

_- __Hermione te amo…_

_Draco la agarró con más fuerza y le dio otro beso para evitar que se aleje. _

_**End Flash Back**_

**Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera  
que contigo adiós invierno sólo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada  
tú no me das nada.**

Me acuerdo que después de una semana ya éramos enamorados. No todos miraban bien nuestra relación pues yo soy una hija de muggles, una" sangre sucia" y él es hijo de unos magos bastante conocidos, un "sangre limpia"; y eso puede ser muy molesto especialmente si ambos tipos de magos se relacionan.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, me tenía que haber dado cuenta que solo me decía mentiras. Nunca me trató bien desde que entre al colegio y yo tampoco lo pasaba: nos insultábamos, nos odiábamos mutuamente para decir verdad. Incluso le tire un puñete en el rostro en Tercer Año…jajajaja... imposible de olvidar… jajajaja.

Aunque debo de admitir que siempre fue bastante guapo con su cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises, y por que no decirlo… por el cuerpazo que tiene. Pero a él le gustaron siempre las que tenían un cuerpo de infarto, las que se le insinuaban para pasar una noche con el gran Draco… y como yo no era así ni caso me hacía.

Pero todo cambio derrepente un día cuando recién habíamos comenzado nuestro último año, durante un castigo de Snape.

_**Flash Back**_

_- __Que idiota, que injusto yo no hice nada…-murmuró Hermione mientras limpiaba la clase al estilo muggle._

_- __Granger... cuidado con lo que murmuras- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras._

_Hermione se asusto horrible... giró y vio a Malfoy apoyado en la puerta con su sonrisa burlona._

_- __¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesta._

_- __Snape me mando a vigilarte, a ver si estabas haciéndole caso. Él no sabía si una sangre sucia cumpliría con el castigo- contestó Draco con desprecio._

_- __Bueno, lo estoy haciendo… ¡así que lárgate!- siseó la joven que echaba chispas._

_- __No quiero...no puedes obligarme a hacerlo- replicó Draco burlonamente_

_- __Sabes, haz lo que quieras…me da igual- respondió Hermione continuando su labor._

_En realidad__, ella se sentía bastante cohibida por la presencia del rubio y Draco sólo se había quedado para no darle gusto a la castaña. Él la observa detalladamente mientras limpiaba._

_Miraba su pelo castaño, __sus piernas, su rostro, hermoso rostro, sus ojos, su boca, todo… nunca antes la había mirado de esa forma...tan hermosa._

_De repente, Hermione sintió que__ alguien le agarró del brazo para girarla violentamente. Intentó reclamar pero al ver esos hermosos ojos grises, no pudo evitar perderse en ellos._

_Draco __de un impulso, la besa cosa que había tomado por sorpresa a Hermione quien no sabía si eran por los ojos grises que la habían hechizado o por otra que decidió corresponder ese beso. _

_Ellos__ se seguían besando como si sólo existieran ellos en le mundo; pero de golpe Hermione volvió a la realidad_

_- __No… esto no puede ser- se disculpó Hermione mientras salía corriendo del aula dejando a Draco solo. _

_**End Flash Back**_

**Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tu palabras tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego,  
cuando dices luego.**

¡Ese beso si fue lo máximo! Desde ese día evitaba a toda costa a Draco; pero él sabía dónde encontrarme y a veces, cuando "coincidíamos" solos, me robaba un beso y yo, ofendida, le tiraba una cachetada por su atrevimiento... creo que debía tirarle más fuerte.

¡Cómo le pude creer todo!... no creo que ni el mejor actor pudiera hacer todo lo que hizo Draco.

_**Flash Back**_

_Draco y Hermione estaban en la playa, echados en silencio __sólo con el sonido de las olas y el de sus respiraciones. De repente Draco se sienta, se acerca al rostro de Hermione y le da un tierno beso._

_- __Herm, ¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntó sacando un hermoso anillo_

_- ¡__Claro que sí!- exclamó Hermione dándole un beso que se combinaba con sus lágrimas de emoción. _

_**End Flash Back**_

¿Por qué me habrá dado este anillo realmente hermoso?... ¿me habrá mentido ese momento también o fui un simple capricho que luego lo aburrió?

**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro.**

**Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque sea falso el aire, siento que respiro**

Él siempre me odió y de repente le gusto, se comporta tan lindo… pero cuando decía que amaba, que estaría siempre conmigo…!eran puras mentiras!

Seguro él y su amante se ríen de mí… de la ingenua Hermione que siempre lo esperaba de sus "reuniones".

Dios… ¡ya llego! ¡Qué hago!

- ¡Hola Hermione! ¿Qué tal la salida con Ginny?- pregunta Draco acercándose para de seguro darme un beso como siempre.

Dejo que me bese... es inevitable... es un buen mentiroso…

**Mientes**** tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando,**

- ¿Qué tal te fue en tu reunión?- pregunto molesta por haber caído, para variar.

- Bien, felizmente...- dice sin pizca de vacilación ni nervios.

- Draco...quiero que te largues…no te quiero ver más -digo lentamente en un murmullo apenas audible. Francamente es bastante doloroso decir esto.

- ¡¿Qué?!... pero... Hemione… yo te amo, te necesito- exclama Draco sorprendido.

Pareciera que lo dice en serio. Se vuelve a acercar, ni siquiera me puedo mover...

Me besa con pasión y desesperación.

**Mientes**** tan bien  
que he llagado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien.**

- Hermione, si te molesto algo, dime... te juro que cambio- se puso a rogar Draco sin soltarme.

Bajo la mira de sus ojos grises, si los miro creo en todas sus palabras... tengo que irme… no puedo estar mas así.

- Suéltame- digo despacio y para mi sorpresa me hace caso, cojo mis llaves- Cuando vuelva, no te quiero ver.

Hermione, no…escúchame...- me pide y me vuelve a coger pero esta vez más suavemente- Hermione, mírame a los ojos…

No quiero… ¡no tengo que míralos!

- ¡Hermione, mírame! – exclama Draco exasperado

Le hago caso a regañadientes y me pierdo en esos hermosos ojos.

Herm, ahora dime que no me amas, que quieres que me desaparezca para siempre y lo hago- me dice susurrando a menos de un centímetro de mi boca.

**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro.**

**Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque sea falso el aire, siento que respiro**

Dios… tengo que decirlo... tengo que mentirle... vamos... no puedo, no puedo.

Bajo la mirada derrotada... ahora sabe que aun lo amo.

Me doy media vuelta para salir lo más rápido posible.

Hemione, quédate conmigo- me llama Draco suplicante

**Mientes**** tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando,**

Sigo sin voltearme, cierro los ojos e intento no escuchar más mentiras. Cierro la puerta pero antes de hacerlo completamente lo escucho gritar que me ama, que soy todo para él.

No puedo evitar llorar... por que es tan difícil?!

Draco... mientes tan bien- digo despacio antes de escuchar el cerrar de la puerta.

**Mientes**** tan bien  
que he llagado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien.**


End file.
